


ratchet is my dad

by luftkommandant



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Not Shippy, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, all the fluff my guys, bee is my sweet son, i write this shit for coping lol, idk wtf im doing rn, kinda hurt/comfort BUT ITS ALL COMFORT, my guy i have no idea how to tag anymore, ratchet is my weird uncle, well kinda but its platonic, wheeljack is my dad, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: literally just...........drabble where bee has nightmares and wheeljack cuddles him i cryalso ive finally found healthy coping mechanisms what the fuck lmaoand i didnt edit this at all so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

Ratchet always makes sure to check on Bumblebee before he goes to recharge. The scout is plagued by nightmares most nights, and sometimes he doesn’t recharge for an Earth week or more.

Knocking lightly on the door to Bumblebee’s recharge chamber, Ratchet waits to hear a beep. When it doesn’t come, he eases the heavy door open a few feet to peek in.

“Careful, doc, he just fell into recharge,” Wheeljack murmurs. On the berth, he’s curled around Bumblebee, who lets out quiet bursts of static in place of snores every few seconds. A blanket is pulled around their shoulders, keeping them warm in the cold desert night.

“Wh-what are you doing in here?” Ratchet demands, recovering from his surprise quickly.

Wheeljack chuckles softly, careful not to jar Bumblebee. “Kid can’t recharge. He asked me to stay with him, and who am I to say no to a cute little thing like that? Kid’s got eyes like a sparkling.”

For a moment, Ratchet doesn’t answer, instead thinking. Bumblebee went to Wheeljack, instead of him or Optimus? It doesn’t make any sense. Except, Bumblebee knows Ratchet and Optimus would just worry and fuss over him. The realization has Ratchet frowning.

“If you take advantage of him, Primus won’t be able to save you,” Ratchet warns, narrowing his optics. Wheeljack laughs again, and does a mock salute with the arm that isn’t under Bumblebee. Groaning, Ratchet steps back out into the hall. After a second, he pokes his helm back in. “Wheeljack? Treat him well.”

Before Wheeljack can answer, Ratchet is gone. Bumblebee buzzes softly in his recharge, and snuggles a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyones wondering whats up with the comments thats my friend nathan who can SUCK MY MCDICK YOU ASSHOLE


End file.
